Cause and Effect
by Pink Powerpuff Blossom
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are on a mission to get the Powerpuff Girls to like them so they can each crush their counterparts heart in order to defeat them in battle. But, will the boys fall in love with them too? Please read and leave a review. NEW SUMMARY!
1. Gasp Its Boomer!

Ok you guys I am remaking this story because of the lack of good grammar and made no sense so, some changes to it if you've read it before. Please review and tell me what you think and now I'm gonna shut up so you can read.

(P.S. All thoughts are in slanted letters)

Bubbles (POV)

"BLOSSOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY NECKLACE"! I ask shouting to Blossom.

"Bubbles I'm in the room you don't have to yell sheesh, besides your already wearing it". She replies back.

Sorry I'm just so excited for this date. Well a date...with a Rowdyruff. I know I know were supposed to hate them and vice versa but we all got over it.

(FLASHBACK)

_It all started 3 months ago. I was at the mall shopping for a pair of shoes for Buttercup in Footlocker for our 16th birthday that was next week. I saw these really cute green Nike Air Jordans that was especially in Buttercup's style. They were all black with a grassy green check on the side and were white and lime green on the bottom. The problem I had was that I couldn't reach. I'm only 5'4 it has its benefits sometimes, but not this time they were a good foot from my height, so I decided to ask this tall blonde haired guy that was at least 6'5. _

_"Excuse me sir can yo- BOOMER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I say been 11 years since we've seen them and then all of the sudd-_

_ "Wait aren't you Bubbles from the Powerpuff girls? He asks. _

_"Y-yes". I say blushing a dark red around my cheeks. _

_"Aww wittle baby Bwabbles is getting embarwessed". Talking in a goo goo gaga type of voice. He's just lucky he is cute with his Footlocker uniform. _

_"So how has your day been." He asks giving me the shoes and walking with me to the cash register._

_ "It was fine". I say back going back to my regular skin tone watching him bag the shoes. _

_"So im guessing these are for mmm Buttercup?" He asks curiously. _

_"Yea, how did you know?" I ask back. _

_"Because neither you or Blossom looks good in green and the last choice was Buttercup". _

_"Oh". I say grabbing the bag with the shoes. _

_"Well see you later". I say turning around to leave. _

_" W-wait". He hesitates. _

_"Yea what is it". I reply back. _

_"So um wouldyouliketogoonadatesometime". He says super fast my super hearing couldn't pick up._

_ "What? " I ask him trying to get a better understanding by leaning in closer. _

_"I said would you like to go on a date with me sometime". He says turning bright red. BOOMER JOJO REALLY ASKING ME OUT OMGEEEE. I ALWAYS WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! But you know, in a more romantic way than inside Footlocker by their cash register. _

_"So is that a yes or no". He asks still I didn't say anything I say. _

_"OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TOO". I say back my eyes opening wider with a large smile on my face._

_ " Heh I mean sure". I blush trying to stay casual._

_ "Thank you so much". He says while looking up putting his hands together._

_ "So how about around eight maybe... tomorrow?". I say. _

_"Great ". _

_"Ok I'll see you tomorrow, have a great day at work". I say walking out of the store after seeing him nod to me with a sly grin on his face_.


	2. A Little Trip to the Library

Hello peeps I'm back with a new chapter and that I will update for every 2 reviews of this story or every week. I would just like to know if you guys like my story that's I'm gonna shut up while you guys read the story. P.S. The same as last time slanted words are their flashbacks and chapter 1 and 2 ties together. And bold slant are thoughts.

Blossom (POV)

I hate to admit it but I think I fell for my counterpart Brick, the red/orange haired red eyed leader of the Rowdyruff Boys you know how hard it is to write a history project while having that one of his dazzling, charming smirks glued to your mind. Yes, I know we were enemies and all but I just can't hate him after that day.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Now tell me again why you have to get ready 6 hours before you have to go?" I ask Bubbles._

_"Because I want everything to be perfect for Boomer's and I date duh!" She says in a mocking voice._

_"Okay?" I say still not sure why she would do that._

_"I'm going to the library so...BYE!"I said grabbing my overdue books that needed to be turned in._

_"BLOSSOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY NECKLACE!" She yells I thinking that I left._

_"Bubbles I'm right here you don't have to yell besides your already wearing it." I reply rolling my eyes before leaving off to the library._

_I check the time seeing that it's 2:12 before flying off. My pink streak following me close behind as dodged the lamp posts, poles, and electric wires everywhere (thats what I get for living in the city). Finally, I arrive to the library in only 4 minutes walking into the front doors to the librarian's desk. I hand her my overdue books then walk off to the bookshelves to search for a book to research my topics for my project. I find a book and begin to read while walking until I fall on my butt bumping into someone tall, big, and rough._

_I see a hand offering to help me up but ignore by getting up on my own and begin to apologize."I am so sorry about that- BRICK! "I say in a yell/whisper finally looking up into his eyes._

_"In the flesh." He says casually with a smirk._

_I get into my fighting stance and ask "What do you want Brick?"_

_"Hey I don't want to fight you ok Pinky, I'm just here like a regular person to check out books from the library." He answers._

_I wonder why not. "I got over it." He responds suddenly like he read my mind. I guess being away for 11 years really changes a person._

_"So, hows it been?" He asks breaking the silence. _

_" Well, Crime has took a dramatic drop, your brother has been dating my sister-"_

_"Who Boomer, yeah I already know he came into the house one day saying 'I gotta date with Bubbles I gotta date with Bubbles' and kept chanting on and on and on. " He says with an exasperated sigh. Before he begun the next sentence he took a slight pause before beginning. A look of uncomfort coming upon his face._

_"And then that's when Butch and I admitted we had feelings for you and Buttercup". He says finishing._

_"Hahah- wait did you- Brick Jojo- just say you have a crush on me". I say with hope in my eyes and voice. _

_" Yea don't pick on me 'bout it Pinky" He says in a embarrassed tone blushing heavily._

_"What is there to pick on you about?" I ask._

_He looks away with an unsure face. I take a deep breath and look away before saying "Ihaveacrushonyoutoo." I say super fast and under my breath so he couldn't hear me. _

_"Did you say have a crush on me too?" He replies with a sincere smile which is really cute all I've ever seen was his smirk. _

_"Yes I did, so." I say looking into his mesmerising red eyes while he looks into my pink eyes. _

_We somehow got closer and closer to each other until BAM! We hit our foreheads in attempt to kiss. We both blush a deep crimson red (AN:MY FAV COLOR RED!) at the almost romantic scene. I back up a couple of inches and say_

_" Um... I'll see you around.. I guess". In an embarrassed tone. _

_"Uh.. Yeah I'll see you around." He says with a slight nod. _

_I look into his eyes again and return the nod back to him. I begin to walk away from that section to check out the book and start to think how stupid I was for trying to kiss Brick and our heads bumping into each other's._

_**Ugh why did I try to kiss him? He's my enemy and I know it! But he went in for it too so I want the only one who wanted it. I just wish our heads didn't collide together. **_

_My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice. "B-Blossom...w- wait." Brick says with a heavy blush adorning his cheeks. I stopped in my tracks and turn around. _

_" Yes, what would you like Brick?" I respond in my sweetest tone. _

_"Do you mind- I mean if you're not doing anything- go on a date with me- that is if you want to you probably don't after what just happened. We could go to the movies- unless you'd like to do something else-"He ranted. _

_I giggled at his ranting. "What? Is there something wrong? I knew I shouldn't have asked you." He pouts._

_"No no it's okay Brick I would love to go to the movies with you. Don't forget I'm your counterpart, most of the things you like I like." I grin with a smidge of sympathy in my voice. _

_"Heh, sorry about that." He looks down embarrassed. _

_A few moments pass. I checked my phone and date that it was 2:47. " Well Brick I guess I'll go then. What time do you want the date to start?" I ask. _

_" How about 7 on Saturday." I nod in agreement. _

_" 7 o'clock it is. See you then Brick". I stand on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on the cheek lingering there for about three seconds before walking off towards the front desk and checking out my books_.


	3. Skate Park Drama

PPB: Sup peoples! Sorry I tbefore sayinIceaIcebatofvalikinrrbz8

ofvalikinrrbz8

at the San timeook so long to update, but I'll update more often cause it's summer!  
Buttercup: Yea it's finally my turn in this chapter. Whoopee -_-  
PPB: I'm not gonna start with you today Butterslut.  
Buttercup: Says the whore! I bet you wouldn't fight me about it.  
PPB: Boys shouldn't hit girls that isn't right. *smirks*  
Bubbles: We need t-  
Buttercup: Say it to my face you SLUT!  
Bubbles: Guys we ne-  
PPB: Oh let's go then you little c-  
Blossom: *Whispers* Bubbles do a sonic scream.  
Bubbles: *Nods* *Sonic scream* WE NEED TO START THE SHOW! (-_-)  
PPB: Sheesh, calm your tits girl.  
Buttercup: *mumbles* She started it. ._.  
PPB: Well I would like to thank all the following reviewers (its not many don't worry):  
Mystery99, Gadget101, Magic-Butterfly22, Icebatofvalikinrrbz8, and guest reviewer Becky! Thank you all now Blossom disclaimer please!  
Blossom: Pink Powerpuff Blossom doesn't own the t.v. show the Powerpuff Girls.  
PPB: Enjoy!

PPB: This is before Bubbles date.

Buttercup's POV

*BEEP* *BEEP* My alarm rung loud. I groan as I wake up.

" Ugh. Will you shut the hell up? Damn, can a girl get any sleep around here?" I yell as I smash the alarm to shut off.  
I get out of bed and sleepily walk to the bathroom. I go in and take a quick shower to try and wake me up even more. I get out the shower and wrap my towel around my hair and body and begin to brush my teeth. After that I blow dry my hair and go back inside my room.

Out of no where my phone blares out."I'm so fancy, you already know. I'm in the fast lan-"

I see Mitch's picture on my green I phone calling me.

"Sup Mitch!" I grin into the phone.

"Butters, wassup girl!" He replies.

"Chillin, just finna put on my clothes. What about you?"

"Finna head out to the skate park, you should come."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Catch ya later."

"Bye." I say before clicking the end button.

I go to my closet and pick out my beige cargos, and my plain dark green sleeveless tank top with my dark green low top converses. I put on my clothes and grab my green and black skateboard from my wall and head down stairs. I walk to where Blossom and Bubbles are to tell them I'm going to thr skate park.

I stick my head into the bathroom where they are and say."You guys I'm headed out to the skate park call if you need me."

They both turn and look at me for a second. "Okay."

I leave there and walk out the door and fly off to the skate park. I arrive there in no time and head off to where Mitch is. It looks like there someone else is there with him.

"Who is that? He didn't say there was anyone coming." I float up to Mitch.

"Ay, Mitch who is that?". I ask, sizing the person as the person turning around.

"Oh yea, he says you huys know each other. I thought you guys knew each other Butch?" Mitch says.

Butch. I don't think I know a Butch. He turns all the way around and I see his face. Hm.. Black hair. Green eyes. Oh shit, don't tell me its that Butch. Of the Rowdyruffs. He has gotten quite attractive if I say so myself. I roll my eyes.

I cross my arms across my chest. "Mitch really? I'd rather you told me you were gonna bring Princess here."

"Come on Butters he's not that bad."

"Yea, everything's cool besides the fact that he's my sworn enemy. He was basically made to destroy me, not to go to the skatepark with me." I roll my eyes irritated.

"I don't even think he wants to fight you anymore, he seems pretty chilled out to me." He raises one of his brunette eye brows.

"Fine, you better not be planning anything okay Butch?" I try to reason.

"Yea, whatever. Can we go now?" Butch says popping his gum.

"Yea, let's go. Which ramp you guys wanna go on first? " Mitch asks.

"I haven't done the half pipe in a while, let's do that one." I suggest.

"Sure!" Butch says with sarcasm.

"What do you suggest then Butchie boy?" I say through gritted teeth.

He ponders for a second before pointing to the Bowl.

Mitch and I looked at each other in shock. "You wanna get on that ramp?" I say while in a blank stare.

"What? Is the almighty Buttercup scared of a little ramp? I thought you could take anything, obviously you're chicken." Butch replies and begins to cluck around like a chicken.

"I am NOT a chicken." I blush in anger, stomping my foot onto the ground.

He continues clucking and my anger rises.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CHICKEN YOU PSYCHOTIC IMBECILE!" I yell.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A PSYCHOTIC IMBECILE YOU HERMAPHRODITE*(PPB: Meaning at the end of the chapter if you don't know)!" He yells back.

"Why you little-" I say. My eyes turning to a deadly dark shade of green and so doe Butch's. We both pounce at each other getting into a deadly all out fight.

"Well, that's what I get for bringing them both here at the same time together." Mitch shrugs.

Some how Butch and I got on the ground and I was on top of him. I blushed heavily and stopped hitting him and tried to cover my face from him seeing it.

"What are you blushing 'bout? " He says before taking a look of how we were sitting and began to smirk.

He licks his lips and wiggled his eye brows. "Oooh I Like a woman who takes charge."

"Shut the hell up Butch!" I yell before slapping him. A look of anger comes on his face and flips us over with him on top now with his hands holding onto wrists on the ground.

He gets dangerously close to my face and says. "Look here Buttercup." A chill ran down my spine as he said it.

"Do not EVER slap me again or you will deeply regret it. Got it." He growls a deep scowl on his face.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me. Now. " I growl back just as fierce. Showing no signs of fear on my face. He looks me in the eyes once and gets off me. Wet both have one last stare down before walking to where Mitch is. Both their arms folded across their chest.

"Are you guys done Now?" Mitch looks with half lidded eyes.

We both look at each other before saying together "I guess you could say that." We look at each other again, severalmoments pass before all of us began too laugh. I guess Butch and I can get along, he is cute after all. I blush heavily. Butch looks at me embarrassed a glint of love going through his eyes before disappearing quickly.

Butch's POV

Is she blushing at me? Cool, I'm glad she's beginning to like me she is cute. I do love her after all. I just wish we didn't have to follow through with that stupid plan from Him.

PPB: Him plan? What are the boys cooking up? What plan are they talking about? Find out next chapter! On Total Dram-

Blossom: She means Cause and Effect.

PPB: :P Please don't forget to review I'll give you a cyber cookie!


	4. The Date! The Plan is Revealed

PPB: Hello people of fanfiction!

Buttercup: Oh what joy! The ever so wonderful authoress has returned to us!

Blossom: Buttercup Utonium! Do NOT start this non sense today or I will handcuff you to Butch.

Buttercup: Uh..hello superpowers. That'll be a piece of cake.

Blossom: *Chuckles* Not if I make them out of my near indestructible ice.

Buttercup: Fine. But if she bothers me then she's getting it.

Bubbles: *sighs* Why can't you guys just get along with each other?

PPB: I don't even know.

Buttercup: Me neither.

Blossom: *sweat drops* Pityful. This ends today. You guys are gonna make up or I'll have you both it eat a plate of liver and onions.

PPB &amp; Buttercup: *sweat drop* LIVER AND ONIONS?! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Blossom: *smirks* Try me.

PPB &amp; Buttercup: *sighs* Fine.

Bubbles: Don't forget we have to begin the story guys.

PPB: Ooh yea. Thanks Bubbles!

Bubbles: *smiles* Your welcome!

PPB: Alright. Well I would like to thank the following reviewers: crazy and random child, minicynthia. QueenBee2000 (Hey FF buddy!), Red-Phonix14, and my two guest reviewers 4EyesBrownEyes and chlover217. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this chapter! Also a special thanks to Red-Phonix14 who saw I forgot the meaning for the word hermaphrodite last chapter. By the way it means a person has both a vagina and penis.

Blossom: Ok eww?

PPB: -_- Just do the disclaimer.

Blossom: Pink Powerpuff Blossom doesn't own us or anything that involves our t.v. show the Powerpuff Girls characters, places, or things. Ask rights to Craig McCracken.

PBB: Oh yea I'm uploading a rated M story as soon. It's a one shot about Buttercup, Butch, and Mitch. So when your done reading this chapter please read and review to it! Give me some tips to improve my writing skills for sex scenes scenes and stuff. So if your looking for a little perverted sex scene then go read it! Also go check out my other story Sunshine Into the Shadows if you haven't already. Now to the story!

Blossom: You are such a pervert.

PPB: No I'm not, I just wanted to make a M rated story.

Bubbles: *giggles* Pervert.

PPB: -_-. This chapter is Bubbles date. Enjoy! Oh and just for your prior knowledge, Blossom's POV was about a week or so later that's why it was a flash back.

* * *

Bubbles POV

It's been about an hour since both Blossom and Buttercup has left from here. That's an hour closer to Boomie- I meant Boomer's and I date! I am super siked about it that I'm getting six- well now five hours before he was even supposed to come pick me up. I have appointments starting in fifteen minutes - 1:30- to go to the spa to get my nails, hair, and makeup done. He sent me a text and told me to dress up.

I'm wearing a dark blue colored dress that is made of lace with a skinny gold belt and a pair of gold open toed sandle-like stilettoes(heels). My hair is gonna be down and in curls going to my mid back and a braid going across my noggin. Lastly my nails are gonna be the same blue as the dress but on my left ring finger is a small gold bow.

(Link for dress and hair at the end of this chapter. The nails and make-up are made up by me.)

I walk out to door and fly off to the spa.

~4 hours later; 5:47 p.m.

Boomer's POV

I make some of the last finishing touches to my hair and adjust my black tie. I take on last look at myself in the bathroom mirror and walk out. On my way out I see Brick and Butch on the couch playing GTA 5 (Grand Theft Auto).

Butch looks up first. "Dude, you must be banging her after the date or something dressed up like that."

I roll my eyes. "No I'm not 'going to bang her', we're just going on a date in a restaurant which has a strict formal dressing policy. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go get Bubbles."

Brick looks up from his phone and looks at me. "Have fun don't get her pregnant though. Remember what Him said." He chuckles.

I walk out the door and head to my dark blue convertible and hop in. (I'm not food with car names so a link to the picture will be at the end of the chapter.) It takes about 6 minutes to get to Bubbles house. I arrive there at 5:59 getting out the car and walk to her door and ring the door bell. Several moments later the door open and revealed my date. Even though Him said not to get too attached but I don't think I'm going to last. She looks absolutely stunning in her formal attire her hair was curled to perfection and her light make-up bringing out her crystal blue eyes. I just fell in love.

A dark blush formed on her face. I realized that I must have been staring at her too long. A light blush began to form on my cheeks.

"Um... Hey..You look..Amazing." I say trying to choice my words correctly.

Her blush darkens. "T-Thanks Boomer. You look nice yourself..." Her shy voice trailing off.

"Well we better go we've got 13 minutes to get there in time for our reservations." I say grabbing her wrist and leading her to the car.

I open the car door for her and she gets in a heavy blush visible on her face making her even more adorable. I walk to the other side and get in.

~At the restaurant~

Bubbles POV

We arrive at the restaurant 2 minutes before to reservation time which was at 6:15. It was a restaurant which I had been to when I was much younger. They have really good salads and shrimp cuisine which I got the last time I visited. We walked in and went to the front desk.

"May I have your name please?" The brunette lady asked.

Boomer nodded. "Boomer Jojo."

The lady looked through her book then looked going and smiled. "Ahh, Yes Mr. Jojo reservation for two correct?"

"Yes ma'am." A small grin on his face.

"Right this way, and might I say you both look very divine tonight." She compliments before walking us to our table.

We both smile. "Thank you." We say together.

She let's out a small laugh. "That's adorable how long have you both been together?" She questions.

I take a quick glance at Boomer. "Oh. Um..we're not a couple." I reply shyly as a small blush began to form on my face.

"Oh! My dearest apologies to you both." She says and bows before arriving to our table. "Please sit and wait. The waiter will be here shortly. Here are your menus." She smiles and walks away.

I look through the menu and see the same item from those years ago. I look up to Boomer and examine all his features. He cleans up very nicely and has matured a lot since childhood. His gorgeous dark blue eyes sticking out most on his face and his semi strong jaw line. His blonde hair in messy lose curls.

"So...Boomer what're you getting?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"Mmm..the shrimp cuisine with..a Cesar salad. What about you?". He says looking up into my eyes away from the menu.

I stare back surprised. "Wow what a coincidence. That's the same thing I'm getting."

"Really?" He says his eyebrows scrunching up.

I eagerly nod with a smile. "Yep! I ordered it the first time I came here."

"You came here before?" He questions.

"When I was 13 The Professor took Blossom, Buttercup, and I to this restaurant."

His eyebrows raised understandingly while nodding his head. "Cool."

As soon as he finished speaking our waiter arrived to out table.

The red headed boy spoke. "Good evening my name is Charlie and I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I start you of with to drink?" A gentle smile on his face.

"I'll have the lemonade on ice." We both say together. Another blush for the umpteenth time appearing on my face.

He gives a small laugh. "Lemonade it is. Are you ready to order your food."

"Yes sir. I'd like to have the shrimp cuisine along with the Cesar salad and dressing." I spoke first.

"And I'll be having the same." Boomer grins.

"Alright, would either of you like a dessert?" Charlie asks.

"A chocolate sundae would be nice." We once again say together.

"Ha. Is that like a couple thing?" Charlie says.

"We're not a couple." We say together. We both blush.

A look of sadness comes across goods face. "What a shame you guys would look good together... I'll be back with your orders in a bit."

Several minutes later her arrives with our food and leaves. We finish our plates with chit chat and head on to dessert. We finished with our dessert. Boomer pays the bill and we head outside to the car.

He stops. "Um.. Bubbles can I.. ask you a something?" Boomer said. A look of embarrassment coming on his face.

"Sure, what is it Boomer?" I say reply.

He grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes. "Bubbles. Um.. Well you dont have to say yes, I mean, we used to be enemies and hate each other. He rambled on and on.

"Boomer slow down I barely understand what you're talking about. Just slow down, take a deep breath and relax. Say what's on your mind." I say with a reassuring smile.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Okay, I can do this. Alright. Would you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?"

My eyes widen in shock as I realized the question I've always wanted to hear from him.

A wide smile stretches across my face. "Of course I will Boomer! I've been waiting for you to ask that question for the longest!" I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Him POV

I chuckle to myself. "_Boomer my child, you are doing quite nicely with Bubbles. She is now putty in your hands. Get to her heart and fill it with as much pain and misery you can muster and then crush it. Make sure her sisters fall too._" I told to him through thought.

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

PPB: Woah. That got pretty dark quickly.

Bubbles: Yay Boomie and I are dating!

Boomer: Cool!

PPB: Here are the links they we're all found on Google and I do not own at of them.

Bubbles dress: shopping/product/3463316600043751934?q=blue+formal+dresses&amp;biw=360&amp;bih=567&amp;dpr=1.5&amp;ei=nrjlU9KEJZDNsQSv74HQCQ&amp;ved=0CJkCEKkrMAY

Bubbles hair: search?q=hairstyles&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=xL3lU8epN_LksATFnIJI&amp;ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&amp;biw=360&amp;bih=567#facrc=_&amp;imgrc=o7aERGTjRmsEeM%253A%3B8L1CTu-gSG4UPM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252F2014%252F06% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F2014%252F06%252F27%252Fbridal-hairstyles-for-long-hair%252F%3B660%3B990

Bubbles shoes: search?biw=360&amp;bih=567&amp;tbm=isch&amp;q=formal+shoes+for+women&amp;revid=615428989&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=nLflU_y5II_ksASv2oLgCg&amp;ved=0CBwQ1QIoAA#facrc=_&amp;imgrc=uJl9ARxy8KcoTM%253A%3BIKfBgEtLjJIn_M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fimages%252Flook%252520shoes%252Fwomen428%252F343921_366_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwomens-isola-adena-gold-foil-metallic-p-5991%252F%3B366%3B366

Boomer's car: search?q=cars&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=zt3mU9_gDvS-sQSqs4HgDA&amp;ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ#facrc=_&amp;imgrc=HZcSip6Zj5MfFM%253A%3B4YwpjwybkLxVJM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F11% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fbest-bmw-wallpapers-for-desktop-tablets-in-hd-for-download%252F%3B1920%3B1200

Blossom: Don't forget to review! My chapter is up next!

Buttercup: Don't forget to check out my little one shot between Butch, Mitch and I when it's uploaded.

Bubbles: Or Boomer and I story Sunshine Into the Shadows.

PPB: This is my longest chapter so far 2,069 words. Bye you guys!


End file.
